


Never too Late if you're Still Alive

by Draycevixen



Series: It's Not About the Dying [2]
Category: Forever (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, M/M, Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Into A Bar challenge: John Reese walks into a bar and meets... Henry Morgan. </p><p>Set after the end of Person of Interest's season 4, John's come to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Late if you're Still Alive

Henry picked the bar two blocks over from the cinema at random, to test a theory which had been quickly validated as the tall, expensively-dressed stranger had slipped onto the barstool next to him barely ten minutes after he'd entered the place. 

"Can't believe this rain."

So it was to be the weather. While a perfectly adequate conversational gambit and one that had been very popular amongst his own people for centuries, he found it impossible to credit that the stranger had been following him all day just to discuss the terrible weather the city was currently experiencing. "It is rather dreadful."

The stranger turned to face him, a slight smile on his face that failed to reach his eyes. "You're English."

While Henry was old enough to be comfortable owning his own attractiveness, it seemed highly improbable the man had been following him all day without knowing who he was, if not what he was. "Yes, I am, but I live in New York now."

"Welcome." The stranger was looking him over with the level of attention Henry only ever gave to the corpses on his slab at the morgue. "Let me buy you a drink."

Still, one of the few advantages of never truly dying was he could afford to indulge his curiosity about the stranger's motives. "Thank you." 

The man caught the bartender's attention, ordered their drinks and then stuck out his hand. "Riley, John Riley."

From the inflection in Riley's voice, at least the 'John' part of the name he'd given wasn't a lie. "Henry Morgan." He shook Riley's hand.

"So what do you do in New York, Henry?"

"I'm a medical examiner with the NYPD. And you, John?"

"Homicide detective, 8th precinct."

They toasted each other. 

"Did you enjoy the film?" On most people's faces their consternation would be writ large but Henry had no trouble reading the quirk of Riley's eyebrow as such. Riley probably wasn't used to being spotted quite so easily when tailing someone but Henry had had several lifetimes to hone his survival instincts. 

" _Rear Window_ 's a classic."

Henry nodded. "The circumstances are somewhat unbelievable, given Jefferies' condition, but it's a great film nonetheless."

For some unknown reason, John smirked as he sipped his whisky. "Do you always go alone?"

Perhaps he'd been mistaken. Perhaps Riley really was attracted to him. No, the idea was ludicrous as there was nothing flirtatious in his manner and Riley didn't strike him as the shy type. "My friend Abe sometimes accompanies me, his work permitting."

"No one else?" Riley's tone was casual enough but the intensity of his stare was currently burning a hole through Henry's head. 

He was relieved that whatever Riley was up to didn't concern Abe. But what else could it be? The only other person he went to the pictures with was Harold. 

"No one special?" Riley's hand tightened on his glass. 

_John_. Of course. John Riley. When lying about one's name it was common to pick something close in nature to the truth. "Harold is one in a million."

Riley's mouth formed a hard line. 

Bingo. "I don't have many friends so, of course, I cherish them all."

John visibly relaxed as much as he was probably ever really capable of doing. 

"And you?"

John look puzzled. 

"You were also by yourself in the cinema, John."

"It's better that way, no regrets."

"Why on earth would you say that?"

"We're running out of time and I never realized how much I—" The silence dragged on interminably while John slammed back what was left of his drink and Henry realized John was never going to finish his thought. 

"It's never too late if you're still alive, John." He beckoned to the bartender. "Let me buy you another drink."

"I should be going." John was obviously regretting his outburst, no matter how sotto voce it had actually been. 

Perhaps the direct approach was best. "Why were you following me?"

"...You're a very attractive man."

"As are you, but that doesn't answer my question."

"It's been nice talking to you, Henry." John stood up. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, John." Some gut instinct made him say it. "Look after him."

"Always." This time, the smile did reach John's eyes before he turned and left. 

 

Henry finished his second drink before leaving the bar, turning his collar up against the rain. Outside, he abandoned the idea of walking home and hailed a taxi. 

He gave the cab driver the address for the shop before reaching for his phone and making the call. "Harold? It's Henry... Yes, it has been too long. I've just had the pleasure of your Mr. Reese's company... No, I'm fine. All he did was buy me a drink... Why? You can't possibly be that dense, Harold... Apparently you can. He's jealous, Harold. He thinks you and I— That's as maybe and I'm sure she's wonderful, despite John's efforts to keep her a secret, but I believe something must have happened recently that's caused him to reevaluate his feelings for you... Don't be obtuse, Harold, it ill becomes you... Well, you better work it out, Harold, and fast, as I'm relatively certain he's on his way to you right now... In fact, is that John I hear, Harold? Harold? _Harold?_ "

Henry smiled and ended the call. Some things were simply too private to be overheard. 

"Be happy, Harold," he murmured to himself, before calling Jo. 

It was high time for all of them to get on with their lives.


End file.
